1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility monitoring systems and more particularly to systems for communicating between remote locations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Metering devices have for years been used in the monitoring of utility consumption, such as water, electricity, gas, to name a few. Utility providers have typically utilized metering devices at the various locations of its customers, i.e., residences or businesses, in order to monitor the consumption of a given utility. The utility provider would monitor the utility consumption by reading the various metering devices at each of the customer locations. In recent years, it has been recognized that the costs incurred by the utility provider have significantly increased in view of the numerous employees required to manually read each of the metering devices at the customer locations; especially in view of the higher number of customers of many current day utility providers.
In view of the foregoing, there is seen a need to provide a system for monitoring of metering devices from remote locations in order to reduce both the time and costs associated with manual reading of metering devices.
The present invention discloses a system and method for a utility provider to monitor a plurality of metering devices from a remote location. For this purpose, the present invention discloses control means for at least receiving data, a plurality of metering devices arranged in a defined number of metering groups and a defined number of concentrators, with each concentrator comprising relay means for communication between one metering group and the control means.
The present invention also discloses a relay for communication between a plurality of metering devices and at least one control station. As will be described in more detail herein, the relay in one embodiment comprises LAN means for receiving data from the plurality of metering devices over a local area network and WAN means for transmitting data associating with the plurality of metering devices over a wide area network to the at least one control station.
The present invention also discloses a communication system for transmitting data between a plurality of locations. In this regard, the present invention comprises control means for receiving and transmitting data, relay means in communication with the control means and a plurality of servicing means in communication with the relay means for transmitting data to and receiving data from the control means.
In accordance with the present invention, an object is to provide a system and method for a utility provider to monitor metering devices from remote locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system and method for monitoring metering devices from remote locations which is efficient in operation so that minimal parts are required and which can be provided at minimal cost.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a communication system for transmitting data between a plurality of locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel concentrator for use in data transmission between a plurality of locations to provide for improved data transmission.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent when taken into consideration with the following description and the attached drawings.